Boda
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: Ginny se va a casar pero Harry quiere impedir la boda ¿lo conseguirá? ¿o por el contrario Ginny se terminará casando?


**Boda.**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, hacía mucho calor y la gente paseaba por las calles, contenta, hablando animadamente aunque cuatro chicos estaban ocultos tras unos árboles en la acera de enfrente de una bonita iglesia que tenía las puertas abiertas. Esos dos chicos observaban la iglesia en silencio.

Un joven de 25 años muy guapo. Alto, musculoso, con el pelo negro azabache muy revuelto y con unos ojos verdes penetrantes ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. Sus ojos antes llenos de felicidad y dicha y ahora apagados y llenos de tristeza desentonaban con el hermoso día que estaba haciendo.

Junto a él una hermosa oriental de 26 años. Alta y delgada, con un bonito cuerpo, también observaba la iglesia pero parecía incomoda allí.

Y al otro lado de él, otra joven de 23 años. Alta y delgada, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño, también era muy bonita y estaba cogida de la mano de un joven de 25 años, alto y musculoso, rubio platino y de ojos grises.

Mira Harry… ya no puedes hacer nada- dijo la oriental dudosa de si debía hablar- ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

No- dijo el chico al que llamaban Harry, su voz había sonado fría y se tocó el rostro donde había un rastrojo de barba que lo hacía ver muy atractivo- no nos vamos Cho, no hasta que ella sepa lo que ocurrió de verdad.

De esto hace un año, olvídalo hay más mujeres en el mundo- dijo Cho pero se calló al ver la mirada fría de su acompañante.

Harry miró a los otros dos jóvenes que aun no habían abierto la boca.

Gracias Draco por ayudarme a buscar a Cho- dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente- pase lo que pase hoy te doy las gracias.

Verás como sale bien- dijo Draco- cuando escuche lo que dice Samantha y Cho, recapacitará.

Verás como si Harry- dijo la otra chica que estaba cogida de la mano de Draco y que se llamaba Samantha.

Quien iba a decir que os ibas ha hacer novios- dijo Harry mirándolos con envidia- vamos- cogió a Cho del codo y la condujo a la iglesia.

Cruzaron la calle y llegaron hasta las puertas abiertas de la iglesia pero no entraron se quedaron ahí, mirando el interior donde se estaba llevando acabo una boda.

Quedaros aquí, os avisaré cuando tenéis que entrar- dijo Harry a los tres chicos. Miró a Cho- y no te vayas o te juro que cuando te encuentre te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.

Cho asintió asustada y Harry comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacía los novios. Sus ojos clavados en la novia, estaba hermosa. Su largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en un elegante moño con el que se sujetaba el velo. Llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo y que tenía un poco de cola, además era de tirantes finitos y tenía un poco de escote y por ello dejaba al descubierto las pecas que tenía en sus hombros y en su pecho, unas pecas que el conocía a la perfección. Siempre había soñado con verla vestida así pero siempre creyó que él sería el novio.

Harry- oyó que susurraban su nombre y vio a su mejor amigo y hermano de la novia, Ron Weasley junto a su esposa Hermione Granger y su pequeña hija de tan solo unos meses de vida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Harry no contestó, apartó la mirada de sus mejores amigos y siguió caminando, la gente lo miraba y murmuraban a su paso pero a él no le importaba. Los novios parecían ser los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Hermione y Ron miraron por encima de su hombro la puerta de la iglesia y vieron a Draco, a Cho y a la novia del rubio, Samantha ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?

Queridos hermanos si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Yo me opongo…- dijo Harry con voz clara y potente.

_Quien te ama como yo cosita linda... hay dios,_

_Si te casas te llevaras mi vida_

_Es como un fin de una novela_

_Nuestra historia la más bella_

_Igual que esta ceremonia_

_Es una pesadilla_

Los novios miraron por encima de sus hombro encontrándose a un Harry desarreglado, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes anchos dejando al descubierto y marcando su perfecta musculatura y desentonando entre la gente tan bien vestida.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Ginny pero la chica miró a otro lado, evitando por todos los medios volver a ver esos ojos que tanto la hacían recordar.

No te puedes casar- dijo Harry mirándola y Ginny cerró los ojos, negándose a mirarlo- no me puedes hacer esto, si lo haces acabarás conmigo, por que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido. Dime que esta boda es una pesadilla y que cuando me despierte, tu estarás a mi lado, sonriendo como cada vez que me despertaba, que seguiremos siendo novios y seguiremos con los planes de nuestra boda…

¡Basta ya de estupideces!- dijo el novio y Harry lo miró por primera vez desde que había entrado allí- continué padre.

_Un momento padre no permita_

_Esto es absurdo, es un error  
No haga paso a esta boda  
ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo  
Y que me escuche ese estúpido ingrato,_

_Al público voy a contar la historia de un gran amor_

No lo haga padre, no continúe- dijo Harry- esta boda es absurda. Ginny estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida, no puedes casarte- miró al párroco de la iglesia- no continúe con la boda, le diré quien soy. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y esta es mi mujer, la única que he amado y la única a la que amaré. Por una estúpida equivocación nos separamos pero he venido aquí para aclarar el error.

¿Qué equivocación?- dijo el novio- tú la engañaste con otra.

Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, aun le dolía recordar eso.

¡Tú cállate Nick!- dijo Harry- ¡eres un ingrato, un maldito desagradecido! ¡Yo que te abrí las puertas de mi casa y así me lo pagas, quitándome a lo que más amo!

Harry aun recordaba la primera vez que Nick y Ginny se vieron. Y ahora deseaba no haberlos presentado nunca.

**FLASH BACK.**

Cariño ya verás como te cae bien- dijo Harry cogiendo a Ginny de la cintura mientras esta ponía la mesa para tres personas- Nick es un buen chico, tiene tu edad, le han puesto en mi mismo grupo en el departamento de aurores y por lo que me ha contado ha sufrido mucho, perdió hace poco a su madre y su novia lo dejó. Me cae bien y seguro que a ti también.

Cálmate mi amor- dijo Ginny sonriendo- ya verás como es una estupenda velada y como me cae bien.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos verdes del hombre que amaba, sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella la besó con ternura en los labios. Se separaron al oír la puerta, su invitado ya estaba allí. La chica le limpió el carmín de los labios y juntos fueron a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo vieron en el umbral, un chico alto, musculoso, de ojos azules oscuros y cabello rubio dorado. Era muy guapo.

Nick pasa, como si estuviese en tu casa- dijo Harry sonriendo.

El moreno no se percató de que sus ojos no se habían despagado de Ginny desde que se había fijado en ella y en toda la cena no lo haría. Nick entró y le entregó el abrigo a Harry que lo colgó en el perchero.

Nick esta es mi novia Ginny Weasley- dijo Harry- Ginny cariño, este es Nick Paterson.

Encantada- dijo Ginny dándole dos besos.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Nick.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre la miraba, de que siempre le preguntaba por ella, que se interesaba mucho por saber sus gustos, antes no le dio importancia, solo ahora que ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Yo no te quité nada, tu solo lo perdiste!- dijo Nick.

¡He venido aquí para que sepan toda la verdad, para que se den cuenta de que a quien en verdad ama a Ginny es a mi!- dijo Harry- ¡todo el mundo va a conocer nuestra historia de amor y lo que en verdad ocurrió esa fatídica noche!

_Hace un año que rompimos _

_Como locos nos quisimos  
Los dos compartimos un corazón  
Mas ella se casa pa intentar borrarme  
No pide por favor  
_

Nos queríamos mucho pequeña ¿no te acuerdas de cuanto nos amábamos?- dijo Harry- yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti y lo sigo estando, se que hace un año que rompimos pero si vengo ahora, en este preciso momento es por que puedo demostrar que todo lo que nos ocurrió, que esa noche lo que viste fue una equivocación.

No fue una equivocación, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos- dijo Ginny sin mirarle- me llegaron anónimos hablándome de tu infidelidad, y no los creí pero me enviaron fotos donde salías con ella hablando, se que eso no significa nada, solo hablabais pero después hiciste ese viaje simplemente para estar con ella, fui a asegurarme de que me estabas engañando y te vi besándola.

En esas fotos estaba hablando con ella para que me dejará en paz- dijo Harry- me empezó a acosar, no me dejaba en paz, quería que te dejará pero yo te quería. Y ese viaje…

No quiero que me hables de ese viaje- dijo Ginny dándole la espalda y mirando al padre con los ojos humedecidos- vete y déjame vivir. Continúe padre.

Tu solo te casas para borrarme- dijo Harry mientras Nick le sonreía cínicamente y le daba la espalda- aun no me has olvidado y nunca podrás hacerlo.

_No hoy renuncie a su abandono _

_y vengo dispuesto a todo  
Mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor  
El soldado es inerva aunque muere en la guerra  
No salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella_

Vete Harry- dijo Ginny- vete por favor, deja que rehaga mi vida.

Tu vida esta junto a mi, no me voy a rendir- dijo Harry- cometí el mayor error de mi vida cuando te presente a Nick pero hoy lo repararé.

¡Es que no la as oído, vete!- gritó Nick pero Harry no le hizo caso, ni siquiera lo miró.

No me pienso ir, sin ella. Ella tiene que venir conmigo- dijo Harry- saldré de esta iglesia con ella. He decidido que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, si la mujer que amo se va a casar con otro. Nick no te conviene Gin.

¿Y tu si?- dijo Ginny sin darse la vuelta- ¿Cómo se que no me vas a volver a engañar?

Yo no te engañé- dijo Harry- te juro que no lo hice.

_Quien te ama como yo cosita linda... hay dios,  
si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
es como un fin de una novela  
nuestra historia la mas bella  
dime que esta ceremonia es un pesadilla..._

No se jura en vano, Harry- dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa.

Sabes que yo nunca lo hago- dijo el chico- me conoces Gin y sabes que yo nunca podría engañarte, sabes que te amaba y que te amo. Nadie te va a amar nunca como lo hago yo, ni siquiera la cuarta parte de lo que yo te amo. Sabes que nuestra historia puede continuar por donde la dejamos, nos íbamos a casar. ¡Maldita sea todo esto es como una estúpida novela! Pero esto no puede terminar así, nuestra historia no puede terminar así.

_Mi amor por Dios recapacita  
Recordemos nuestras vidas  
Cuando niño aquel domingo no di muerte hablarte así  
Hicimos un pacto de palabras...  
yo te amo tú me amas...  
y es que ni en el fin del mundo  
ni la muerte nos separa  
_

Por favor mi amor recapacita- dijo Harry desesperado- recuerda cuando nos conocimos, tan solo éramos unos niños, y tu te enamoraste de mi y yo tarde en darme cuenta de que también te quería pero lo hice. Hemos vivido tantas cosas, pequeña. Hemos vivido juntos una guerra, ni siquiera la muerte nos hubiera podido separar, tu me diste fuerza para vencer a Voldemort. Empezamos a salir cuando tenía 16 y tú 15 años, tú me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor.

Ginny cerró los ojos recordando cada una de las cosas que el chico le iba diciendo como si las estuviese viviendo en ese mismo momento.

Recuerda ese domingo en el que hicimos una promesa, ese pacto- dijo Harry- recuerda que nos prometimos amarnos eternamente y yo no he roto esa promesa. Te prometí que siempre lo haría.

_Y a esas madrugadas que escale por tu ventana  
tu perrito me ladraba y tu padre levantaba  
no contaban con mi astucia nunca...nunca me agarraban  
me iban rebuscando bien por debajo de tu cama  
_

Recuerda cuando tenía 17 años e iba a tu cuarto por las noches para poder estar contigo pero cuando tu padre se enteró que lo hacía puso al perro que te regale delante de la puerta de tu cuarto para que vigilará si iba a tu cuarto, le enseñó a que ladrase cuando me viese enfrente de la puerta. Siempre maldije haberte regalado ese perro- Ginny sonrió débilmente, al igual que la familia Weasley- por eso decidí escalar por tu ventana, aunque tu cuarto estuviese en un cuarto piso y me pudiese romper la cabeza con la caída pero quería estar contigo por que te quería y tal vez mi vida no fuese lo suficiente larga para poder vivir muchos momentos contigo. Pero tu padre siempre se levantaba pero yo siempre conseguía escapar, Hermione era nuestra confidente- la nombrada sonrió con su bebe en brazos- y luego me contabas que tu padre me buscaba bajo tu cama. No as podido olvidarlo, no as podido borrar eso de tu mente.

_Como olvidar ese colegio donde estudie tu cuerpo  
en el baño piso 4 todos los días 12 y cuarto   
_

Recuerda cuando te entregaste a mí con tan solo 16 años por que sabías que yo nunca te dejaría después de haberlo hecho, al contrario te iba a amar más. Perdimos juntos la virginidad y con ninguna otra mujer he estado, con ninguna. Es que as olvidado nuestra primera vez en Hogwarts, donde siempre quedábamos, en el baño del piso cuarto. A la misma hora todos los días. ¿Lo recuerdas?

A la mente de ambos llegó un recuerdo, su primera vez, los nervios, la excitación de que los pillaran y él estar juntos como nunca habían estado, fue sencillamente maravilloso.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry y Ginny estaban en el suelo del baño besándose con pasión y desesperación. Todo había comenzado con besos tranquilos y lentos llenos de dulzura y ternura que habían ido subiendo de intensidad aunque sin dejar de lado la ternura. Por ello habían terminado en el suelo.

Harry ya no llevaba la camisa y Ginny la tenía desabrochada. Su novio la besaba el cuello con cuidado como si temiese que se fuese a romper. Los dos se miraron a los ojos levemente sonrojados pero seguros de lo que iban ha hacer.

Ginny se incorporó para poder quitarse la camisa y el sujetador dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad los labios mientras la tumbaba en el suelo. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su barbilla, hasta su cuello y luego hasta su vientre donde la besó el ombligo consiguiendo sacar más de un suspiro de placer por parte de su novia.

La quitó la falda y las bragas dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos. Su piel blanca, con algunas pecas, suave y cálida. La miró a los ojos y la sonrió con amor, sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Harry comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, sin dejarse ningún rincón hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales, besó mientras con ayuda de ella se quitaba los pantalones y los boxers, quedando desnudo ante ella que lo observó.

Y entonces sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos entró dentro de ella y lo demás fueron suspiros y gemidos de placer. Se amaro como nunca lo habían hecho pero no sería la última vez que lo hicieran.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Claro que lo recordaba, ambos lo recordaban como si hubiese sido ayer pero ya hacía nueve años, ocho de los cuales habían estado juntos, amándose.

Nunca lo podré olvidar- dijo Harry- y tu tampoco.

_No es lo mismo hacer el sexo que te hagan el amor  
tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión  
tú perdías el control y hasta te éxito con mi vos  
_

Me siento tan solo sin ti- dijo Harry- por las noches hecho de menos el calor que desprendías, tu cuerpo, tu respiración, hecho de menos sentirte en nuestra cama, dormir contigo después de habernos entregado el uno al otro.

Ambos recordaron a la vez lo mismo y sonrieron imperceptiblemente.

**FLASH BACK**

¿Qué tal el trabajo?- dijo Harry entre beso y beso mientras se desprendía de su camisa.

Bien- dijo Ginny entrando al cuarto colgada del cuello de Harry- ¿Y tu?

Te tengo una buena noticia- dijo Harry mientras caían a la cama, él encima de ella.

¿Cuál?- dijo Ginny quitándose la camiseta y el sujetador mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Me han ascendido- dijo Harry sonriendo- estas ante el nuevo jefe de grupo de aurores.

¿Qué?- dijo Ginny sonriendo- eso es maravilloso mi amor.

Si lo es- dijo Harry- y tenemos que celebrarlo.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse con pasión mientras se desprendían de lo que quedaba de sus ropas y se entregaron el uno al otro, susurrándose palabras de amor.

Te amo- susurró Harry mirándola fijamente como todas las noches después de hacer el amor hacía.

Y yo a ti- dijo Ginny acariciándole el pelo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

Harry la abrazó por la cintura y la dio un beso en el hombro. La chica se acurrucó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos al igual que él.

Te amo mucho- dijo Ginny.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Con este- dijo Harry despectivamente mirando a Nick- solo vas a tener sexo, nunca te va ha hacer el amor- miró a Ginny- y él no contará las pecas de tu cara como yo hacía por eso después de hacer el amor te miraba tan fijamente por que contaba tus pecas- Ginny abrió los ojos, siempre se preguntó por que la miraba tan concentrado y fijamente- la última vez que las conté tenías 20 pecas.

_Tus días amargos te van bien con una llamada a  
mi amor no te abandone mi viaje fue muy necesario  
una carta que te envié no la recibiste ni al año..._

Ese viaje lo hice por trabajo- dijo Harry.

Lo hiciste para ver a Cho- dijo Ginny- para estar con ella.

No- dijo Harry, miró a Draco y a las dos chicas que se acercaron a ellos.

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer- dijo Ginny- y se lo que vi.

**FLASH BACK**

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo de un hotel cuando dobló una esquina y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y se escondió para que no la viesen.

Vio como Cho ponía a Harry contra la pared y lo besaba con desesperación. Ginny no necesitó ver más, el que le enviaba los anónimos no le había mentido, Harry la engañaba. Se fue corriendo sin ver como Harry apartaba a Cho.

Salió del hotel, a la noche tormentosa, se empapó de pies a cabeza. Cruzó la carretera, los coches tenían que frenar bruscamente para no atropellarla pero a ella no le hubiese importado por que quería morir. Pero en su carrera chocó contra algo duro, estuvo apunto de caer pero algo la sujeto. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Nick que la miró preocupado.

La chica se abrazó a él llorando y Nick la devolvió el abrazo mientras sonreía triunfantemente, sonrisa que ella no vio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Te puedo demostrar que yo no te engañé- dijo Harry cogiendo a Cho del codo.

¿Cómo te atreves a traer a la mujer con la que engañaste a Ginny?- dijo Nick y Ginny volvió a cerrar los ojos, se había atrevido a llevar a Cho allí- ¡eres un cerdo! ¿Y tu dices que la…?

Nick se quedó en silencio al ver a Samantha que lo miraba fríamente y con asco.

Cho cuéntale lo que pasó- dijo Harry dando un leve empujón a la oriental para que se acercase a Ginny.

Cho se acercó dudosa y se puso junto a Ginny que la miró fríamente mientras contenía las lágrimas.

Harry y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones de ningún tipo- dijo Cho- tu eres la única que as conseguido lo que muchas mujeres desean. Yo le acosaba y cuando le di ese beso él me apartó.

¿Por qué debería creerte?- dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa.

Por que él te ama- dijo Cho- y por que a mi me pagaron para que lo hiciese.

_Quien te ama como yo cosita linda  
y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente, poca cosa  
y así te atreves a compararte conmigo  
quien te a dado a ti todo lo que una mujer anhela  
al césar lo césar dime quien maldita sea  
yo conozco sus defectos sus más íntimos secretos  
te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar_

¿Te pagaron?- dijo Ginny- ¿Quién haría eso?

Alguien que estuviese interesado en ti- dijo Cho mirando a Nick, sacó un papel y se lo entregó- es el resguardo del cheque firmado por Nick Paterson, tu futuro marido. Además él te envió los anónimos para que desconfiases de Harry.

Ginny cogió el resguardo y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro cuando vio que decía la verdad, era un cheque firmado por Nick y le daba una gran cantidad de dinero. Siguió sin mirar a Harry, ahora avergonzada por que había metido la pata con él.

Él no te conviene Ginny- dijo Samantha dando un paso hacía la pelirroja- yo estuve saliendo con Nick y lo dejé por que me maltrataba física y psicológicamente.

Venga te voy a dar una oportunidad para que hables- dijo Harry a Nick- di algo, intenta defenderte. Nunca podrá ser tuya, por que nunca conocerás sus más íntimos secretos, nunca tendrá la misma confianza contigo que la que tenía conmigo.

Ginny giró la cabeza y Harry vio como las lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

_Que pasa no dices nada tú nunca la harás feliz  
tú futura esposa llora lagrimas por mi  
_

Nick no sabía lo que decir, lo habían pillado, estaba acorralado, miró a Ginny pero ella no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

¿No dices nada?- dijo Harry mirando a Nick- nunca conseguirás hacerla feliz, hacerla sonreír como yo lo hacía. Ella esta llorando por mí, por que sabe que ha metido la pata conmigo- la voz se le quebró pero continuó mirando a Ginny- ¿Por qué lloras? Por qué sabes que digo la verdad ¿ah? La única verdad que tú conocer que muchos de los que están aquí también recuerdan, nos amábamos- Ginny no contestó- todo ha sido un maldito teatro, dramatizado por este hipócrita y payaso y tú sin saberlo has sido la actriz principal de esta ridícula obra ¿por que no me miras? Levanta la cabeza y mírame, mírame… Mírame cuando te hablo- Ginny lo miró a los ojos aun llorando- yo te vi reír, te vi llorar… yo estuve a tu lado en los peores y mejores capítulos de nuestra vida, de nuestra novela, de nuestra historia y a tu protagonista lo pagas con este final ¿ah? ¿A mi? No… mi amor… yo no quiero eso, no confiaste en mí.

Harry la miró como si se estuviese despidiendo de ella. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. Ginny lo observó alejarse, miró el ramo de novia que tenía en sus manos y luego a Nick. Le tiró el ramo a la cara y corrió hacía Harry al que se le abrazó por la espalda.

Perdóname pero ¿Qué hubieses pensado tu si me hubieses visto besando a otro hombre?- dijo Ginny llorando y Harry cerró los ojos, no le gustaba que llorase- te he echado de menos y en ningún momento me he acostado con Nick, solamente he sido tuya y siempre lo seré. Perdóname por favor, te lo suplico, yo te sigo amando, no te he olvidado. Compréndeme.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Claro que la comprendía, él hubiera pensado lo mismo. La cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la besó con desesperación y cariño y ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad mientras sus amigos y su familia los observaba con una sonrisa.

No llores- dijo Harry entre beso y beso- no me gusta verte llorar.

Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella y se miraron a los ojos.

No sabía que contabas mis pecas- dijo Ginny- y mucho menos que tenía 20.

Bueno eso fue la última vez que las conté- dijo Harry sonriendo- esta noche las volveré a contar.

¿Y por que solo las de la cara?- susurró Ginny sonriendo picaramente y Harry la dio un beso en la nariz- ¿y por que esperar a la noche?

Eso mismo digo yo- dijo Harry cogiéndola en brazos como si se acabasen de casar- ¿nos vamos?

Vámonos- dijo Ginny quitándose el velo y tirándolo al suelo- para mi boda contigo mi vestido será más bonito que este.

Si lo será- dijo Harry mientras Ginny se soltaba el cabello.

Y se marcharon de la iglesia para vivir todo el día juntos, no todo el día no, toda la vida, una vida de amor y felicidad.

**Nota de la autora: **

Este es mi segundo song-fic espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis mucho reviews. Besos para todos y adiós.


End file.
